Talk:Prouesse Ring
Theory on drop I was thinking, while farming the ring that (and this based on no drop in 2 days AND the name, so yeah--random theory). Perhaps the drop ias based on a number of sequential chests successfully opened. Anyone who does edit this page, if you've any idea the string of sequential chests, please post it.--Grimrising 06:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Testing this, I went 9 brown and 4 blues. I failed on my tenth. I'm going to come back thief tomorrow for the additional hint. --Grimrising 06:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials *Going to need a verification on the drop location --Rohauce 23:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) * 1/1 Prouesse ring =P went to see what new mobs were, killed a bat and got ring =)--Asagii53 00:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *I can verify this appears in Treasure caskets in Zeruhn Mines. Chest dropped from a River Crab, 6 clues, opened with 2 clues left. Prowess was "Casket Hunter" level 8 and Treasure Hunter Bonus level 4. Did take around 16 hours of on and off farming. --Therealdeal *You didn't sign the comment. No.--Rohauce 01:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) *I would suspect that this drops in other GoV type locations, otherwise Zehrun mines will be almost as crowded as Port Jeuno. Confirmation? Also, to the guy who got this thing, any idea of the increase in skill-up rate? If it's any good this is going to be the most desired piece in game for me.--Deadmeataru 19:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *Just like FoV, only 1 rare/ex item per zone per brown casket. That's just how it works in FoV and it seems to be working that way in GoV. Yes Zeruhn is already crowded with 20 people in the zone, but people can probably see that this comes from a brown chest and would rather die than do that stuff. So no, it doesn't drop in any other zone but Zeruhn. --Inuyushi *Got mine after 3hrs one evening, logout, return next morning for less than an hour (npc re-appeared) and all prouesse still retained. My chest prouesse was still at lv1 and I was on pld90/whm (so no TH involved). Gropitou 16:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *Removed from the main page: As you can see above, you dont need any prowess at all, it just helps. The items are there regardless. Also added verification to having to do GoV to get any of these items. I have heard of people getting the rare/ex items w/o Prowess. --Inuyushi *When received, I used a Key for a hint, opened casket during "Lvl5 casket". --skooboy *Found after about an hour skilling up. No page, no TH, RDM/WHM and WHM/RDM. The chest dropped off a Colliery Bat. --Iriscal 17:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *Spent a week farming in there. Increased Treasure Casket Discovery level 5. Tactics pearl dead, merits capped, inventory full. Stayed up top killing the low level mobs for two days. Finally got the ring on ding bats. Had to guess at the combination. Talk about lucky. Persistence pays off. I should note that I did *not* notice a significant difference in the box drop rate between the high level mobs and the low level mobs. The ring CAN be sent to other characters on the same account. I was getting about twice the number of skillups for double the amount on page 5 in Dangruf Wadi for parrying and evasion in the 250-350 range.~Zazhi, sylph *With Myriad Mystery Boxes up, I finally set out to obtain this ring and it took about 15 seconds after entering Zeruhn Mines. PS-since my luck was good I figured I'd try Liminus Earring and got it immediately also. WhispIfrit *Got drop from Ding Bats after spending 2 days of farming page 4. No kupowers, level 5 Casket Discovery. My suggestion is to join a group doing page 4 to build up the prowess, and ask them if you can have the chests that drop while you're at it (you might get lucky if they are only looking for EXP). Then, farm the low-level area, as the respawn times are pretty short (8-10 mins). I was averaging 2 brown chests per run. Hope this helps. --MisterBeaver (talk) 18:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Found it after much testing I finally got mine after much frustration, and then success. Here's what I learned personally: 1. It is NOT necessary to have a Grounds of Valor page active, at all. I spammed them for several days off and on, multiple jobs (including THF for TH and other jobs for faster kills). When I finally decided to skip the pages and focus on leveling up my NPC, I went back into the mines with NO page, NO prowesses, and was using PUP/DNC - I saw no seriously discernable drop rate change due to lack of prowess or TH, and ended up getting MORE chests because I didn't waste time running back to the tome. The final time I tried, I was only at it for about 2 hours, but I killed WAY faster because I was hanging out in the southern end of the mine so that I could avoid the crowd. 2. It is NOT, as many people have claimed, only from mobs that are listed in the tome. I happened to get mine from a Soot Crab, and people I know got them from worms, bats, and leeches. I don't personally know anyone who got anything from the very low-level mobs, so I can't vouch for that either way. 3. I have noticed, with the ring on, a substantial increase not only in weapon skillup, but also the rate at which I am gaining skill on shield and guard. Also, and this MAY just be me, but my automaton was suddenly gaining a LOT of skill on archery once I had the ring on (about 4 levels in 30 minutes or so). This PUP thing MAY be blind luck, or it may apply to your pet also. Kaibelf 14:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) - Just got mine off of a ding bats after 3 days of off-and-on farming between parties. Got it on THF 90 with no page active, no prowesses. seconding the fact that this is possible. --Kaalitenohira 11:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) - after spending about 4 hrs a day for about 4 days on the high level mobs obtaining level 3 casket discovery i started killing ding bats and river crabs nonstop. no drop that night but got the drop off ding bats as a level 90 rdm/nin the next day with no page active but did have prowess casket discovery at level 3 hope this helps Coldcheese - Phoenix - I spent 3 days building casket hunter to 4. I highly suggest that you do not farm off the super weak crabs and bats because the brown casket drop rate is super low. Instead I highly suggest farming crabs at the deepest part of the mine. GL, this ring was no joke to acquire. HOWEVER, take note that there are food items that increase skill up too!